


It Started Out With A Kiss

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bathing/Washing, Come Inflation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dragon Lotor (Voltron), Explicit Consent, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Relationship Discussions, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Lance has three rules regarding the guys he picks up in Pearlsteep, two for his partners and one for himself. Rule one: nothing in his cunt. Rule two: no marks his tunic won’t hide in the morning. Rule three: don’t get attached. He lives by these rules, they keep him safe and let him keep coming back to the city, where he can behimselfin a way Veradera would never allow. And then he meets Lotor, and the rules go right out the window.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance crossed his legs, leaning one elbow on the bar as he discretely scanned the crowd. None of his usual buddies seemed to be here tonight, which was a damn shame since he didn’t feel like going around to this neighbourhood’s myriad bars to find one of them. There were plenty of decent looking fellows in this bar, though, and he wasn’t opposed to having a fling with someone new. That was half the fun of these trips, after all. He got to wear pants and hear his dad call him Son, and once Dad fell asleep after a long day of hawking their wares he got to come out and find someone to rail him six ways to Sunday.

“Hello.” a low, smooth voice murmured, only just audible over the ambient noise of the pub. “Is this seat taken?”

Lance turned, and looked the stranger up and down. Pale blond hair pulled back in an intricate braid, pointed ears that spoke to elven heritage, clothes far finer than anybody in this part of Pearlsteep could ever hope to afford, and most importantly, a sizable bulge in the crotch of those expertly tailored trousers. “Absolutely not.” he grinned, and spun his chair slightly so he was angled towards the newcomer. “What brings a gentleman like yourself to this part of town?”

“I could ask the same of you.” the stranger flashed a smile, sending a thrill down Lance’s spine. “Such a handsome young man shouldn’t be unaccompanied in these parts.” his eyes trailed blatantly down Lance’s body, and Lance had to fight the impulse to hunch in on himself. “Something... unseemly may happen to you.”

“And what if that’s what I’m looking for?” Lance leaned forwards, his best flirtatious smile playing across his face.

“Well, I would say that you deserve a better partner than anyone you’d meet here.”

“But I met you here, didn’t I?” Lance lifted one foot from resting against the leg of his stool to hook around the stranger’s ankle.

“Hmm.” the stranger’s eyes bored into him, and Lance was certain he’d never seen a shade of blue quite like them.

“Buy me a drink?” he asked, the request coming out breathy and too high, and he swallowed hard against the panic that suddenly clawed at his throat. If this went well, he’d know sooner than later anyways.

“I don’t make a habit of buying drinks for strangers.” the elf smiled, sending another shiver down Lance’s spine. “But perhaps in exchange for your name, I could get you something as nice as you deserve.”

Lance hesitated, biting down on the inside of his lower lip to ground himself and take another look at this handsome stranger. There was something off about him, at a second glance. His skin was impossibly smooth, his eyes just a tad too purple to be natural, his limbs didn’t seem to be proportioned quite right, and there was something about his teeth... 

“Oh.” the stranger chuckled, a dark blush dusting along his high cheekbones. “Apologies, I suppose I sounded a bit fae there didn’t I?”

Lance held his tongue, looking down at the mostly empty mug in front of him on the bar.

“My name is Lotor Calinor.” he offered, and Lance looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

“Lance.” he said after a few seconds, and Lotor chuckled. He looked back at his drink, and weighed the options. He could easily turn this guy down and find another man willing to buy him a drink, Sal wouldn’t let him get hurt badly enough he couldn’t explain it away to Dad in the morning, but the odds of finding someone with a dick that size and personal hygiene that good was pretty low, given where he was. Or, he could accept this possibly-fae man’s offer of a drink and maybe be spirited away to another world, which he’d probably never come back from.

Well, at least he’d probably be allowed to wear pants in faerie lands.

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” he said, giving Lotor a coy grin.

“Glad to hear it.” Lotor reached out and rested a hand on his thigh.

\---

The wine, Lance was quite sure, had gone to his head. He didn’t much care, though, because Lotor seemed similarly affected. The taller man lifted Lance clean off his feet as they entered his room, kicking the door shut behind him, and bent his head to mouth as Lance’s neck. “Delectable.” he purred, a deep rumble under the words that caught in Lance’s bones and filled him with heated shivers from the inside out.

“I’ll show you deletcable.” he murmured as Lotor laid him out on the bed, gently, like he was something precious. It was a bit of a new feeling, most of his not-quite-lovers were nice and rough and those that weren’t didn’t tend to be this... reverent.

“I’m sure you will.” Lotor murmured into his collarbone, one hand sliding up under his tunic to unfasten the tie on his pants.

“Hey, hey.” Lance swatted Lotor’s hand away when it slipped behind the rolled up stocking in his underwear, pouting at his lover of the night when he pulled away with a confused look. “Nothing in there, remember?”

“Not even my fingers?” Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“I’m drunk, not stupid.” Lance pouted harder, and swatted at the side of Lotor’s head when he looked like he was biting his lip against a smile. “I told you what I’ll put out, and if you go for more I’ll scream.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll scream anyways.” Lotor purred, settling back down over him and sliding his hands up under the sides of Lance’s tunic. “May I remove this?”

“Uh, yeah?” Lance frowned, lifting his arms as Lotor peeled the garment up over his head. What a weirdo, asking about something as silly as clothes when they were already in his bed. Usually by now Lance was mostly naked and/or sucking someone’s cock.

“Truly, a handsome specimen.” Lotor ran his hands over Lance’s shoulders and slowly down his arms, picking out muscles defined by a lifetime of swimming with the mermaids off the coast of his hometown. Lance flushed, and Lotor pressed a kiss to his jaw with just the slightest hint of teeth. “I trust you brought your own...”

Lance reached into his coin purse and withdrew a pouch which fit easily in his fist. “Of course.”

“Excellent.” Lotor nipped higher, and Lance moaned as he spread his legs, rocking his hips up against Lotor’s. He let out a low snarl of frustration at the reminder there was still a whole wad of fabric between him and that nice fat cock, and Lotor chuckled in his ear at _just_ the right pitch to send tingles of lust shooting through his veins. Setting the little pouch of slicking gel aside, Lance stuck his hand down the front of his pants and pulled the stocking free, tossing it aside in the general direction of where Lotor had flung his tunic.

“Now, lessee what you’ve got.” he grinned, hooking a leg around Lotor’s waist. Two strong hands gripped his hips before he could roll up against his partner, though, and he stilled as Lotor shifted down the bed, placing his head level with Lance’s crotch.

“I think I’d much rather see what you have.” he licked at the damp crotch of Lance’s pants, and Lance froze. “Too much?” he asked, lifting his head.

“Wha- no! No, no.” Lance shook his head quickly, propping himself up on his elbows. “Just, never had a guy actually offer before.”

“Clearly, your standard for partners is lacking.” Lotor quipped drily, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Lance’s pants and underwear both. Lance raised his hips, but Lotor just kept looking up at him expectantly.

“Do you actually know how sex works?” he asked, and Lotor blinked as if taken aback. “See, when a guy does this-” he lifted his hips up slightly further, giving Lotor a pointed look. “It means ‘take my pants off and fuck me stupid’, usually.”

“But only usually.”

“Just get on with it.” Lance kicked at Lotor’s chest, and a few seconds later was completely bare save the cloth binding his chest. Before he could complain about Lotor being fully clothed, however, he was very thoroughly distracted by the slick heat of a tongue pressing against his folds. His hands flew to Lotor’s head, gripping tight at his silken hair, and he couldn’t help but moan as those soft lips sealed around his little cock and began to suck. Lotor’s hands on his hips kept him mostly still, nails digging in like claws every time he tried to arch up off the mattress.

“Li’l- li’l harder.” he panted as Lotor broke from his cock to lick firmly around his entrance, tracing between his folds before delving into him, his tongue hot and wet and longer than Lance had expected. He moaned louder, rocking his hips into the mouth pressed against his sodden cunt, and Lotor’s answering hum nearly drove him over the edge. A scrape of teeth over his cock finished the job, but Lotor didn’t pull away, instead probing his tongue deeper and pressing against Lance’s walls until he found what he was evidently looking for.

Lance’s hips bucked up involuntarily as Lotor’s tongue pressed firmly against his g-spot, a strangled cry leaving his lips as Lotor redoubled his assault. It didn’t take long at all to climax again, still sensitive as he was from coming the first time, and when he tipped over the edge Lotor only urged him through the initial wave with a skilled tongue before sitting up. Lance moaned weakly as Lotor’s fingers dragged through the mess on the inside of his thighs, prodding at his ass experimentally, and hooked a leg around Lotor’s waist as his partner rose up from a position fit to eat Lance out like the world was ending.

He pulled himself up, rolling his hips against the firm bulge in Lotor’s pants, and stilled with his ass in the air. Lotor stilled as well, and Lance let his hips drop after a long second of awkward, silent eye contact. Looking down between their bodies, he moved one of his hands to grope at Lotor’s crotch and confirm what he’d felt press against him. Not a cock, or whatever the fae had, but a sheath.

“You’re not an elf, are you.” he asked breathlessly, and Lotor gave him a sheepish smile.

“No.”

“Can I see?” he sat up, and Lotor shifted to kneel between his legs instead of hovering over him onto all fours.

“Let me strip, first.” Lotor tried to placate him. Lance crossed his legs and blinked expectantly. Lotor sighed, and pushed himself off the bed to stand at the foot as he stripped down to his bare skin. Lance drank the sight in unabashedly, eyes tracing over the toned muscle and myriad faint scars and the slight darkening of the skin where a sheath concealed his cock. “Promise you won’t scream?”

“Promise.”

Lotor exhaled, and the air around him seemed to shimmer and glow slightly, obscuring the fine details as he _shifted_. His body grew just slightly to match the length of his limbs, his nails lengthened to claws, his teeth sharpened to a mouthful of fangs, and from his forehead a pair of shining horns burst forth, curling back over his hair. Hair which was turning silver in the moonlight as the whites of his eyes went honey gold and his supple brown skin changed to a colour Lance had never seen even on his mermish friends. He only knew of one species whose skin could come in purple.

“You’re a dragon.” he breathed, shifting onto his knees and shuffling to the foot of the bed.

“Yes.” Lotor’s voice was lower than before, striking a chord deep within Lance. He knew of dragons, of course. Every child on the coast knew how some captured women, or perceived women, of smaller races like humans to carry and care for their young.

“You’re a dragon.” he repeated slowly, reaching out to lay a hand on Lotor’s hip, looking from the shapeshifter’s sheathed cock up to his face. “For you, I’ll make an exception to my rule.” he shifted his knees and hips forward and the rest of his body back, laying his free hand on his stomach and trailing down until his fingers carded through the dripping curls between his legs. “As long as I get to taste you first.”

Lotor’s breath hitched, and a thrill shot through Lance as his situation fully registered. He was going to bed a _dragon_ , one of the largest and most powerful beings on the planet. Who was, by complete coincidence, utterly incapable of knocking him up the traditional way. He made eye contact with Lotor for a long few seconds before the dragon shifter nodded, and then Lotor stepped closer and there was a sheath in his face, the frantic pulsing of delicate veins on its surface all that betrayed Lotor’s eagerness.

Lance flashed the dragon his best cocky smirk, and leaned in to mouth at the underside of his sheath with as much tongue as he could manage. He got his mouth around the tip and licked at the slit inside, getting a mouthful of pre and a throaty moan in return. Good. He moaned himself, lifting his hand from between his legs to fondle Lotor’s balls as he felt the sheath begin to swell in his mouth, the cock within finally growing properly hard.

Lotor’s fingers caught in his hair, his breath coming faster, and Lance moaned happily as he traced the ridged underside of the dragon’s cock with his tongue. It was fat and heavy in his mouth, the head wide and surprisingly firm around the edges, scraping gently at the inside of his cheeks when he pulled off to mouth down the underside again. It had easily doubled in length from its sheathed state, and he pulled back to get a good look at what he was in for.

It looked better than anything he could’ve imagined, human-like at the tip but with a ridge around the back of the head that seemed designed to catch and hold, its edge just the perfect level of hardness that he could tell it’d feel good instead of painful. The shaft was ridged all the way down, most prominent along the underside, and the ridges seemed further spaced out closer to the base, where the shaft was significantly thicker. Between the length and the girth Lance wondered if he’d even be able to take all of it, and his heartbeat quickened in his aching chest at the prospect of trying.

“You are quite the tease.” Lotor groaned, lowering himself to kneel on the edge of the bed, straddling Lance and pressing up in his personal space, cock rubbing against his stomach. The smear of pre it left behind was warm, and Lance swallowed hard as he scooted back to put some space between them.

“Actually, could you uh, look away a minute?” he said haltingly, hand hovering over the flat knot which held the ends of his binding cloth together.

“The worst tease.” Lotor grumbled, but he did turn his head away. Lance quickly undid the knot, and unwound the long strip of linen until the pressure on his chest eased. He didn’t bother undoing it further before turning around and lowering himself to his elbows and knees, ass up to provide Lotor a good view.

“Alright, I’m ready.”

“Why did-” Lotor stopped, and Lance flinched slightly at the gentle brush of a clawed hand over his side just under the current lower edge of the wrappings. He’d gotten better at applying the wrappings since he first had to start a few years ago, but the reddish pressure marks always looked ugly when first revealed.

“They’re just pressure marks.” he assured Lotor. “Wouldn’t want to sprain a rib in the middle of sex.” he chuckled, and hoped it sounded natural. Honestly, if he’d known how thorough Lotor would be with his mouth he would’ve loosened his bindings before they got started. It was a minor miracle that some pressure marks and the usual ache were all he had to deal with.

“Would you like to remove this the rest of the way?” Lotor asked, his voice soft, and Lance shifted his weight from knee to knee.

“Yeah.” he said after a moment. “But, no touching.”

“You have my word.” Lotor said, and Lance pushed up onto his hands and knees as the dragon quickly unwound the remained of the fabric from around his ribs. Even the warm, slightly stuffy air of the inn room was blessedly cool on his skin after a day of binding, and he couldn’t help but let out a pleased little sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh as Lotor folded and furled his binding cloth before dropping it over the edge of the bed.

“That’s nice.”

“I can’t imagine it’s comfortable.” Lotor ran a hand down Lance’s upper back, tracing the lines of fabric creases and edges.

“Better than being called a girl.” Lance shrugged. “Can we get back to having sex?”

“Of course.” Lotor chuckled, and planted his hand between Lance’s shoulder blades to push him gently down to his elbows again. “How would you like it?” he positioned himself between Lance’s legs, and Lance had to swallow again as he felt the warmer-than-human head of Lotor’s cock press up against his dripping entrance.

“As hard as you can give me in this body.” he twisted to flash Lotor a grin. “I promise I can take it.”

“I don’t think you know what you’re asking for.” Lotor cautioned, and Lance twisted further to properly frown at him.

“Then fuck me as hard as you think I can handle, and I’ll keep telling you to fuck me harder until I’m satisfied.”

“I can do that.” Lotor leaned down, and Lance moaned as sharp teeth grazed over his neck. “Be warned, though.” his voice, lowered by the transformation, resonated in Lance’s organs and sent very excited shivers through his body. “Dragons are known to bite.”

Lance jolted as Lotor thrust into him in one smooth motion, a sharp cry leaving his lips at the sudden stretch and fullness. Lotor groaned low in his ear as he pulled back out, the sound so deep it was nearly a growl, and Lance found his breath catching in his throat as each ridge on Lotor’s cock dragged against his opening as it was pulled out. “That- all you got?” he panted as the last of the ridges slipped free, leaving only the head to drag against his inner walls on its way out.

“Not nearly.” Lotor nipped at his shoulder, and Lance rocked into the next thrust with a loud moan.

“Harder.” he demanded, but his attempt to rock back and take more of Lotor’s cock was thwarted by a firm hand on his hip.

“You’re so tight.” Lotor groaned, the register of his voice making Lance shiver from the inside out. “If I go much harder, I’ll come before the fun even begins.”

“Please.” Lance gasped, twisting to get a look at Lotor over his shoulder, locking eyes with the dragon in human form. Lotor groaned, doubling over Lance and gripping his hips tight enough to actually kinda hurt. “Lotor, _please_.” he begged, and Lotor’s hips snapped forward hard enough that he hit something deep inside Lance, making him cry out and clench down on the cock stuffing him to the brim. The dragon’s teeth dug into Lance’s shoulder, and he nearly came on the spot.

Lotor’s hips pulled back just as fast as he’d snapped them in, the ridges dragging one after another instead of as part of a slow, steady tease, and Lance screamed as he was thrust into again. Partially because Lotor hit that spot inside him again, too sensitive to be sexy, but mostly because of literally everything else. Lotor didn’t hesitate before pulling back out and thrusting in again, setting a pace Lance couldn’t match, and every new thrust in filled Lance so full he half expected he’d split in two. He also kept hitting that place inside Lance, but as everything else stacked up it became less overwhelming.

He moaned loudly as Lotor’s grip tightened, the dragon’s mouth moving to Lance’s other shoulder, then cried out even louder as Lotor slammed into him one last time, managing to get a new ridge in past his entrance. His head slammed against that spot deep in Lance simultaneously, teeth sinking into Lance’s shoulder, and Lance came harder than he probably ever had. A split second later Lotor did the same, and Lance moaned as he felt something nearly too hot pour into him.

And then it kept going. Lotor released Lance’s shoulder from his teeth, only to bite again on his shoulder blade, drawing out a gasp instead of any kind of question. Lotor’s hips were still moving, short sharp motions that rocked the head of his cock against Lance’s inner barrier and tugged the ridge at the base against his straining entrance, and Lance could feel a new pressure building alongside the fullness of Lotor’s cock in him. Lotor was still coming, and it had nowhere to go.

“Lo-tor.” he gasped, hands fisting in the sheets as he tried to meet those sharp little thrusts. Lotor just groan inarticulately and bit down on his back again, sucking another love bite into his skin. another sharp thrust, and one of Lotor’s hands detached from its iron grip on Lance’s hip to move around and pinch Lance’s little cock between his fingers. Two tugs was all it took to have Lance coming again, and his cry rose in pitch and volume when the building pressure suddenly abated, heat rushing further into him. 

After that, things got kinda hazy. Lotor’s fingers didn’t leave Lance’s cock, claws scraping occasionally through his curls as he pinched and rolled and tugged, and by the time Lotor finally went limp and pulled out the only thing keeping him from being a puddle on the thoroughly messed up bed was the hand on his hip. Lotor tugged gently, rolling Lance onto his side, and he couldn’t even muster up the energy to feel indignant about his one-night stand seeing his bare chest.

His limbs didn’t want to move, heavy and limp like clay worked too thin, and the heavy heat radiating from his core left him feeling equal parts lethargic and bloated. Lotor fell down behind him, and Lance cuddled back against the dragon with a contented little sound. A clawed hand rested briefly on his hip, then slid to rub his belly. “That was... enjoyable.” Lotor said softly, and Lance chuckled.

“No need to be modest.” he stretched, shaking the lingering haze of afterglow from his mind and taking stock of himself. “That was _amazing_.” the bite marks on his shoulder were already starting to sting, and he was certain he’d have bruises on his hips come morning, but they’d all be easily covered by his clothes. More worrisome was the bulge of his gut, which Lotor was caressing gently with a small smile on his face. A pulse of interest throbbed between his legs, and Lance pushed it aside.

“I should be going.” he pushed himself up, but didn’t quite manage to get halfway before a stab of pain knocked him back down again. Oh, yeah, right. At the end there Lotor had actually fucked him hard enough he’d still be feeling it when he and Dad got home. He gritted his teeth, and pushed himself back up. Something warm trickled out of him as soon as he was upright, and he looked down to see a pale liquid slowly pooling between his thighs. Well, upside to the fact he’d be leaking come all day tomorrow, it’d be easy enough to hide.

“Would you like some help?” Lotor offered, sitting up behind him and gently touching Lance’s lower back.

Normally he’d say no, but normally he didn’t have a couple pounds of come in him and a cunt scraped nearly raw by a vigorous fucking on a dragon’s cock. “Sure.” he agreed, and smiled when Lotor handed him his binding linen. Normally binding his chest was a whole process, but since it was so late it might be early and he was just headed back to the inn he and Dad were staying at he didn’t bother with making it tight or neat. Only as he tied off the ends did he notice Lotor watching him, holding the rest of Lance’s things, and discomfort squirmed in his stomach. Not as bad as he usually felt when a partner for the night watched him re-bind his chest, though.

“Here.” Lotor held out a hand towel, dampened from the little bowl of water on the table across the room, and Lance took it gratefully. Cleaning himself up properly involved standing, which dripped come on the floor, and he wiped himself down as fast as he could. His packing stocking, unfortunately, was all he had to act as a rag, which meant he’d have to wash it while Mom wasn’t looking. His pants were slightly snug at the waist, but tied shut just fine, and with his tunic on it was barely noticeable.

“Thank you.” he said as he pulled his hair free of his shirt, gathering it into a low ponytail and tying it off with the strap from around his wrist.

“What for?” Lotor frowned, and Lance rolled his eyes. Right, weirdo. Dragon culture must really be something else.

“For a good fuck, and not just conking out afterwards.” he smiled, straightening his tunic. “Sleep well.”

Lotor didn’t seem to know how to respond to that, so Lance slipped out the door without another word. With every step he was acutely aware of his cunt, of his inner walls throbbing in time to his heartbeat, of the stocking slowly growing damp against his entrance. His shoulders and back and hips ached too, but it was a good sort of ache, the happy sort he only ever felt after a long swim or a good hard fuck. He’d have to keep an eye out from now on, see if there were any other dragons who frequented his favoured part of the city.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are these your own creations?”

“If only.” Dad laughed, and in his peripheral vision Lance saw his dad lift his bad hand. “My children do most of the throwing nowadays.”

“They are quite talented. You must be proud.”

“Of course.”

Lance tucked the last of the last customer’s coins in their spots of the moneybox, and stood with his best salesman smile. Which promptly fell when he realized who was standing there, holding a grey-glazed loutrophoros with the carved decorations painted a tasteful dark blue. Lotor’s eyes flicked up from the ceremonial vase, and a smile spread across his handsome face.

“One of your children, I presume?” he asked Dad.

Dad nodded. “Lance. That vase in your hands was made by Lola, my fourth.” he said with oblivious cheer. “If you see something blue, odds are it’s her work, that one included.”

“Daaad.” he whined under his breath, more on principle than out of any actual embarrassment. One of Lotor’s pointed ears twitched, and his stunning eyes narrowed slightly.

“Did... she do the carvings as well?”he asked, audibly hesitating over the incorrect pronoun, and Lance couldn’t help but smile.

“Yeah, actually. They’re not _all_ blue, though.” he gestured to a matched plate and bowl, glazed half in cool grey and half in rich green.

“I don’t know, that grey has rather a blue tint to it.” Lotor’s eyes crinkled slightly at the edges when he smiled, and Lance huffed as Dad laughed.

“My Lola’s a treasure, but there’s no changing a woman’s mind once she’s made it up on what she likes.”

Lotor’s eyes went cold, his pupils contracting in a distinctly inhuman way for a second before he directed his gaze back to the loutrophoros under his hand. “I like it.” he said, an edge to his tone that Lance would’ve called stubborn had he known the man for more than a day. “Blue is quite a handsome colour.” his fingers traced over the primary image, two figures in priest’s robes kneeling in a temple of Lyn'carlith with funerary offerings, and after a long second of scrutiny his gaze returned to Lance’s. Only when he turned his attention to Dad could Lance breathe again, struggling to force last night’s memories from his mind. “How much?”

“Five gold.”

“I'll have it.” Lotor reached into the coin purse on his hip, and Lance readied to count coins. “Keep the change.” he tossed a silver-white coin on the table, scooping the loutrophoros up in one arm as he did so. “Buy your son something nice.” he flashed Lance a grin, and stepped out into the bustling crowd before either of them could respond.

“Did he just-” Dad trailed off, and Lance picked up the coin. It was slightly cool to the touch, heavier than a silver piece, and when he knelt to draw one of the shinier silver pieces from the moneybox he found they were slightly different colours as well.

“Dad.” he breathed, looking up and catching his father’s eye. “It’s _platinum_.”

“That’s- that’s double the price.” he said dumbly. Lance couldn’t blame him. The excess alone was a meal at the inn for the whole family, or a few months worth of feed for their horse and cow and chickens.

“It wasn’t even that good.” he dropped the silver piece back in its slot, and carefully set the platinum coin alone in the slot on the end which had sat empty as long as he could remember.

“It was good enough, obviously.” Dad cuffed him on the back of the head. “Take a gold piece for yourself.”

“What?!” Lance’s head whipped up, eyes wide. His spending money at market was usually on the order of a handful of silver and copper, never gold, and he’d already been given it to boot.

“You heard me. A nobleman liked your fancy vase so much he paid double for it, you deserve a cut of that.”

“Thank you!” Lance shot to his feet, grabbing his dad in a tight hug. Dad laughed, and hugged him back.

“Just wait ‘til we tell your mother about this.” he beamed. “She’ll be pleased as punch.”

“Bet she’d be even happier if we bought her something nice.” he grinned, and Dad pinched his cheek.

“Don’t go thinking about spending that gold on a present, y’hear? Her birthday’s not for another few months, and you know what it’s like hiding anything from that woman.”

“Right, right.” Lance swatted at Dad’s wrist, and knelt when he was released to take a single gold piece from the moneybox and add it to his coin purse. Something nice. Lotor wanted him to buy himself something nice. The thought brought a flush to his cheeks, and he excused himself to go get a drink from the waterskin hanging behind their tent. Whatever he bought, it had to be something he could wear next month. Just on the slim, slim chance he ran into Lotor again.

\---

Lance rocked idly back and forth on his feet, smiling brightly at passerby who glanced his way. He’d already made a few sales of plates while Dad was doing his rounds checking the wares of other stalls in their wing of the market, and he had a good feeling about the day. The weather was good, there was a festival coming up soon, and it seemed yesterday had been the end of his cramps for the month so thank Ke-pheo he didn’t have to deal with _that_ while being pleasant to abrasive customers. He stilled for a moment, stepped forward to straighten a mug on the table, and when he looked back up he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Lotor!”

“Lance.” Lotor smiled, his teeth just on the edge of _too_ sharp sending shivers through Lance’s whole body. “That’s a nice brooch.” he inclined his head towards the intricate, elegant pin of a cresting wave wrought in twisted silver wire on a bronze backing.

“Thank you.” he pressed a hand to where it was currently holding his shirt shut at the collar, taking the place of a simple fabric tie. “I didn’t expect to see you again.”

“To be truthful, this is my first time coming more than once in a year.” he looked down at the example plates laid out carefully on the table, running his fingers over one of Lance’s own with a wave design around the rim. “After last month, I simply had to return for more.”

“Ah, we’ll make a regular of you yet!”

Lance yelped, jumping easily half a foot as he whirled to stare at Dad. “When did you get back?”

“Just now.” Dad chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. “A pleasure to see you again, good sir, truly.”

“The pleasure is all mine, believe me.” Lotor’s eyes slid over to Lance’s, and Lance couldn’t help but mirror the small, conspiratorial smile that crossed the dragon’s face. “I was wondering, can I find you in the same place every month?”

Lance’s heart leapt in his chest as Lotor made direct eye contact while asking his question, and he felt the increased speed of his heartbeat keenly between his legs as his cunt began to dampen in interest. Lotor wanted to know where to find him tonight. “Yes!” he chirped, and quickly cleared his throat as he brought his voice back down. “I mean, yes, of course.”

Dad cuffed him on the back of the head. “Not quite.” he said smoothly, gesturing to the stalls on their left. “Our position on the street changes monthly, but the Espinosas have been on this block since I was a boy here selling wares with my own father.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Lotor grinned, and Lance hoped very much that his heartbeat wasn’t as loud as it sounded in his own ears. “In a similar vein, the clumsy oaf who does my dishes dropped some, so I am looking for some new plates.” he tapped one nail against the sample plate under his hand, and the tink tink should’ve been lost to the ambient market noises but Lance heard it clear as day. Heard it, and had to bite his lip as he remembered the pinpricks on his bruised hips which had come from those same carefully kept nails turning to razor sharp claws.

“Two silver apiece, or one gold for all six.” Dad rattled off easily.

“I’ll take the set.” Lotor fished around in his coin purse with one hand, and Lance nearly forgot how to breathe when he reached across the table with his other hand to take one of Lance’s. He lifted Lance’s hand to press two coins into it, one glinting gold and the other silver through his fingers as they were curled around the payment.

“Would you like the box?” Dad asked.

“Please.” Lotor’s eyes bored into Lance’s, and he realized with a lurch that the coins in his hand weighed nearly the same. “This is for you.” he released Lance’s hand, and Lance dropped to his knees so fast Dad would certainly have questioned it if he’d not been busy wrapping up the example plate for Lotor. His face was on fire, he could feel it, and when he dropped the gold coin into the box the sight of a platinum piece in his palm only made his heart beat faster, pulse pounding in his ears and shaking hands, along with other quite interested places.

He slid the platinum coin into his purse, and swallowed hard as he stood, certain that his smile was shaky. Lotor’s benign grin faltered, but before he could say anything Dad was back up at the table with the boxed plates. “Alright, Sir!” he said brightly. “Here’s your plates. Should I hold them for a servant of yours, or-”

“No, I’ll take them.” Lotor held out his hands and took the box like it weighed nothing. With his draconic strength, that was likely the case.

“Oh, alright.” Dad blinked, evidently at a loss. “Well, pleasure doing business with you again, Sir.”

“I look forward to seeing what you have to offer at our next meeting.” Lotor inclined his head, catching Lance’s eye again, and he muttered something about water before slipping around behind the tent to clutch at his chest. Did Lotor want him to wear something nice tonight? Even a platinum piece wasn’t enough for a rush order of anything worth showing off, but what if that disappointed him? Lance didn’t want to disappoint Lotor, but there was just no way-

“Breathe.” Dad said firmly, placing a hand on the back of his shoulders. “Do you need me to walk you through it?”

Lance shook his head, sucking a long breath in through his teeth and holding it a few seconds before exhaling heavily. “Sorry.” he apologised weakly, his voice shaking and too high, and Dad rubbed a gentle circle into his back.

“Again.”

Lance breathed deep a few more times, until he managed to still his trembling hands, and when he straightened up Dad gave him a pat on the shoulder. “Better?”

“Much.” his grin still felt weak, but evidently it was enough for Dad.

“Noble or no, if that man frightens you then you come back here and do inventory when he swings by, you hear me?”

Lance blinked a few times, trying to process Dad’s words. “What?”

“If that man scares you-”

“Lotor doesn’t scare me.” he retorted quickly, and Dad raised an eyebrow.

“Lotor?”

“We talked, before you got back.” he fibbed. “I’m not scared of him, I just... didn’t expect him to buy those plates.” it sounded weak even to his own ears, but apparently Dad bought it because he just sighed and lifted a hand to pinch Lance’s cheek.

“Don’t worry, it’ll only be a few more years until Vicente is old enough to come do this with me.”

Lance gritted his teeth as Dad turned away, and forced himself to swallow his words. Vivian wanted nothing to do with the selling part of the business, or her old name, but telling Dad that wouldn’t lead to anything good. He took another deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He did know Viv’s measurements, from helping Mom take them just a month or two ago, and it wouldn’t take any seamstress worth her salt more than a few hours to make a simple first bra for his younger sister. And with a platinum piece, he could maybe buy two or three.

Dad’s behaviour couldn’t be helped, not without the danger of putting himself and Viv at risk and tearing their family apart, but he could at least make it a little easier for his youngest sister to bear.

\---

“Lance.” Lotor’s touch on his wrist was gentle, but his tone froze Lance in place as surely as an iron grip would’ve. “I’ve a question for you.”

“What sort of question?” Lance asked cautiously, trying and failing to stop his heart from leaping straight into his throat.

“What does your father think of me?”

Lance couldn’t help it, he laughed.

“It’s an honest question!” Lotor protested, and Lance twisted to cup his draconic lover’s cheek, heedless of how the slight pressure made him leak faster into his menstrual cloth as he pulled him in for a gentle kiss.

“But not one that I was expecting.” he murmured against Lotor’s smooth purple skin. “Dad thinks the world of you, calls you his favourite customer.”

“Do you think...” Lotor hesitated, and Lance sat back to wait for the rest of the question. “Would look favourably upon us?” Lotor asked eventually, and Lance’s eyebrows shot up.

“Us?” he clarified, and Lotor nodded. “Lotor, I think he’s been waiting for you to ask my hand since the fifth or sixth month.”

“That long?” Lotor laughed, and lifted his hands to gently frame Lance’s face, the pads of his thumbs smoothing over Lance’s cheeks while the claws dragged under his eyes. “And how would you feel, if I should live up to his expectations?”

His throat tightened up, and Lance felt tears beading in the corners of his eyes. With Viv almost old enough to be more help than hinderance at market, he’d been worried that this past year and change would soon be nothing more than a string of happy memories. “Happy.” Lance managed to choke out, lifting a hand to lay over Lotor’s and leaning into his palm. “Lotor, I would be _so_ happy to be your husband.”

“Then I’ll ask your father tomorrow.”

Lance’s stomach twisted, and he couldn’t help the grimace that crossed his face.

“Something wrong?”

“Just, you’ll have to ask for _Lola_.” it was one thing to hear Mom and Dad say it, usually when he was getting in trouble, but the thought of that name on Lotor’s lips made him feel almost physically ill. Lotor’s nose wrinkled at the reminder, though, and somehow that made Lance feel better.

“When we are wed, I promise you will never have to hear that name again” he murmured, caressing Lance’s cheek. “Your name, your hair, you clothes, all will be as you wish and you shall never want for anything.”

“Mm, and what if my wish is to wear no clothes at all?” Lance smirked, and Lotor’s breath caught.

“I would most certainly not object to that.” he said breathily, and Lance let out a soft laugh before pulling his lover in for another gentle kiss.

“Make sure you come to Veradera at least a week before the wedding.” he breathed when they parted. “There’s so much I want to show you.”

“I’ll be there.” Lotor gave him a soft peck on the lips, and Lance groaned as he pulled himself away. As much as he wanted to stay here, to curl up against Lotor’s warmth and trade chaste kisses until sleep claimed them both, he couldn’t. He had to be back at the inn where he and Dad were staying, alone in his sleeping roll on the floor because if Dad didn’t get to sleep on the bed his back hurt and he was grouchy all the next day.

“Tomorrow.” Lance twisted his hand to clasp with Lotor’s properly, giving it a squeeze as best he could with the difference in sizes between them.

“Tomorrow, and then we’ll have a lifetime together.” Lotor smiled, and Lance had to physically force himself to release his lover’s hand and turn for the door. As much as hearing his lover make such a grand, romantic statement made him ache to throw himself back into Lotor’s arms now and kiss him senseless, he knew that if he did so it’d be even harder to make himself leave. He just had to wait a little longer, just until they were wed.

He still wished he didn’t have to wait at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“You may now kiss the bride.”

Lance beamed despite himself, and the only thing that stopped him from dragging Lotor into a kiss was Lotor beating him to it, one arm around his waist to pull him close and the other hand on the back of his neck to keep him there, as if there was anywhere else he’d rather be. He could hear his mother crying, his sisters cheering, someone wolf-whistled and he pulled away with a breathless laugh. Lotor quickly pressed another kiss to the corner of one eye, and he wiped at the tear forming in the other one before turning towards his family. Or rather, his whole town, since they’d invited basically everybody and the rest had shown up as plus-ones.

“May Schee’rit bless your union with happiness, and Ke-pheo grant you many children.” Father Herrero said, closing his book. “Ancients be with you, child.”

“Thank you.” Lance blinked back more tears.

Lotor took his hand, and he was hyper-aware of the newly placed ring on his finger as he headed back down the aisle hand in hand with his husband. Mom hurried around the outer edge of the rows of seating, skirts hiked up to keep them free of sand, and when he and Lotor reached the back of the aisle she was there with open arms. He stopped trying to blink back tears, and lurched forward into her embrace.

“My little girl, all grown up.” she sniffled, pulling back to cup his cheeks.

“Mom.” he gently knocked her hands away, and Lotor ushered them aside so the rest of the attendants could get past and head inland to where the reception was set up and waiting. “I’m not-”

“Nonsense.” she tutted. “I don’t care how old or tall you get, you’ll always be my little girl.”

“Mrs. Espinosa-”

“Mom.” she insisted, turning to Lotor and grabbing his hands firmly. “You’re family now, young man.”

Lotor blinked, shock plain on his face, and Lance laughed wetly. “C’mon, Mom. We should get to the reception.”

“Yes.” Lotor agreed quickly, and Lance reached out to take Lotor’s hand. The weight of the ring on his finger was still novel, making it impossible not to notice where Lotor’s touch pressed the band more firmly against his skin, and Lance looked back over his shoulder one last time as they headed up the hill to the canopy tents set up over the food. He couldn’t be sure, with the glare of the near-noon sun on the water, but he thought he saw three brightly coloured heads bobbing in the gentle waves. He hoped his mermish friends had been able to watch, even though they couldn’t attend.

“How soon can we leave?” Lotor murmured in his ear as Mom hurried ahead to grab Dad.

“Lotor, do you not want to spend time with our family?” he gasped in mock offence, pressing a hand to his chest. Lotor’s eyes widened, and Lance couldn’t help but giggle. It was just too easy, sometimes, to startle and fluster his lover. His husband. The thought had him smiling wider, and Lotor bent to kiss the edge of his lips.

“You are a terror.” he sighed as he straightened up, but his smile was soft and fond. “Our carriage awaits, my love, whenever you deem the hour suitable.”

“I’ll let you know.” Lance promised, squeezing Lotor’s hand gently. He could hardly wait to get out of this dress and into his travelling clothes, let his hair down and scrub the makeup from his face. Leaving as early as he hoped to was a bit rude, but everyone knew he was moving in with his husband and had a few days travelling to do, so as long as he made sure to say goodbye he would be forgiven. Probably. Hopefully.

He knew at least his sisters and parents wouldn’t care that horribly much.

\---

“Lotor?” Lance whispered, and relaxed slightly when his husband’s eyes slid open to fix on him. Lotor made a questioning little sound, and Lance shifted awkwardly in place. “I can’t sleep.” he admitted, and Lotor let out a soft huff of air through his nose.

“I must confess, I am having difficulty as well.” he replied softly, rolling onto his side to face Lance and resting a hand on his cheek. “I’m simply not yet used to having you near at such a late hour.”

“Not with this much clothing on.” Lance quipped, and Lotor chuckled softly.

“I’d rather not ruin the inside of a rented carriage ” he traced his thumb over Lance’s cheek, a soft look in his eyes. “But soon we’ll be home, and I promise it will be worth the wait.”

“It better be.” Lance huffed, his eyes sliding shut as Lotor shifted to tuck Lance’s head against his shoulder. He was exhausted, too tired to keep his eyes open, but no matter how he tried to get comfortable he just couldn’t fall asleep. He made a frustrated noise, and Lotor stroked the back of his head with a soothing rumble.

“Would you like to talk until you can sleep?” he asked, his voice low and comforting.

“Yeah.” Lance sighed, not bothering to try opening his heavy eyelids. “I don’t even know why I can’t fall asleep, though.”

“Well, we are on the bench of a carriage.” Lotor stroked the back of his head again, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair.

Lance shook his head. “I’ve slept on fishing boats and bare ground. I can sleep just about anywhere.”

“Hmm.” Lotor shrugged one shoulder, and curled around Lance a little more. “Is there anything you’d like to talk about?”

Lance made a noncommittal noise, burying his face in Lotor’s shoulder. He was too tired to think of conversation topics. Lotor hummed absently, still carding his fingers through Lance’s hair. “Would you like to get this cut, while we’re in Pearlsteep?”

“Please.” he mumbled into Lotor’s shoulder. Keeping his hair long was definitely one of his least favourite things about only getting to be properly himself for two or three days a month. Or, it _had been_ one of his least favourite things. Now that he was moving in with Lotor, he’d only be interacting with people who’d met him as Lance. That, as much as the simple fact that he was married to Lotor, had his heart soaring in his chest.

“We can find a tailor, too.” Lotor mused. “Get your measurements taken so you’re not stuck with my too-big clothes.”

“Idunno.” Lance lifted his head from Lotor’s shoulder and blinked his eyes open, smiling blearily at his husband. “I think I’d like wearing your stuff.”

Lotor’s mouth curved in a soft little smile, his cheeks darkening with blush, and Lance returned to pressing his face into his husband’s shoulder. “I can’t say I’d object too strenuously either.” Lotor murmured, his hand moving down to stroke along Lance’s spine. “Perhaps, after we’ve disposed of those dresses and women’s underthings...” he trailed off, and Lance nuzzled against the soft fabric of his doublet.

“Lance, would you like to have a family?”

Lance’s heart fairly skipped a beat in his chest. “What?” he asked, pulling away from Lotor to look at him properly.

“Would you like to have children with me.” Lotor asked, and his expression was so _earnest_ it made Lance’s heart ache with the surge of affection he felt. “I don’t need an answer immediately, I know you value your figure, but in the future...”

“Yes.”

“Wha- really? You’re sure?” Lotor blinked, shock plain on his face, and Lance giggled.

“Yes, Lotor, I’m sure.” he lifted a hand to rest against Lotor’s cheek, rubbing his index finger along a thin vertical scar next to his husband’s eye. “I’m sure because it’s you. Because no matter what I look like, you won’t-” he paused, trying to grasp the words he’d meant to say next. “You’ve never seen me for anyone but who I am, and having kids with you won’t change that.” at least, he sincerely hoped that was the case. Lotor had never once slipped up with his name or pronouns, even when they were lying together in the afterglow with Lotor’s hand caressing the slight bulge of Lance’s stomach, but having kids came with far more permanent changes.

Lotor abruptly pulled Lance into a deep kiss, and after his initial squeak of surprise Lance melted into it. It wasn’t quite passionate, the hour far too late for that, but nor was it chaste. Lotor’s mouth lingered on his, tongue swiping across his lower lip to tease out little gasps, and when they finally parted Lotor was positively beaming. “You’ll be the best father, I’m sure of it.” he breathed, something close to reverence in his voice.

Lance blinked, hard, then sniffled and buried his face in Lotor’s shoulder again.

“Lance?” his husband tensed, and Lance’s breath caught in his throat.

“It’s okay.” he said thickly, digging his nails into his husband’s back. “I’m just-” his breath hitched again, and he let the first tears bead out of the corners of his eyes. “Thank you.”

“Lance.” Lotor’s voice was soft, and his touch softer. “Lance, look at me.” he pulled gently until Lance lifted his head, tears blurring his vision. “Do you know why I approached you, the night we met?”

Lance shook his head. He’d wondered a few times, but never remembered to actually ask when he had the chance.

“Because I saw a handsome, well-groomed young man in a room full of reprobates, and I thought you would be perhaps my only chance at a civil conversation.” a beam of moonlight fell through the window of the carriage, and Lotor’s eyes caught the silver light like lanterns, one of the few draconic traits he could never quite hide. “I agreed to bed you because you were bold, straightforward. You knew what you wanted and were going to get it one way or another.” he moved his hand from Lance’s cheek to cover the hand now resting idly on his own face, and leaned in to kiss away one of the welling tears in Lance’s eyes. “I fell in love with _you_ , Lance, not with your body. Though, I won’t deny that it’s definitely a plus.”

His hand moved down quickly to grope at Lance’s ass, and he startled briefly before laughing, pressing his face into Lotor’s chest again. “Thank you.” he whispered hoarsely, and Lotor pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you too.” he murmured, hand trailing up Lance’s spine at a leisurely rate. “Now, rest. It’s been a long day, and we’ve much to do before catching our ride to Jademore tomorrow.”

Lance nodded, and with Lotor idly humming an unfamiliar tune sleep finally came to claim him.

\---

“Why not just ride?” Lance asked, two days past Pearlsteep in the back of a merchant’s cart with most of their wedding presents. “You can certainly afford a horse or two.”

“Yes, but you forget.” Lotor’s eyes flashed golden, his pupils slitting like a cat’s for just a moment before returning to their near-human appearance.

“I didn’t forget that.” Lance huffed. “I just don’t see what it has to do with you not having a horse.”

“Animals are much harder to fool than people.” he said by way of explanation, and Lance made a soft sound of understanding.

“They’re scared of you.”

“The first and last time I tried to ride, I was thrown halfway across the barn by the marshal’s tamest mare.”

Lance snorted at the mental image that conjured, bringing a fist up to his mouth. “Sorry, sorry, just. I imagined you with your pretty hair all full of straw and horse dung, and that look on your face.” he giggled into his hand as Lotor’s face pinched in that adorable disgruntled way.

“It took _hours_ to get it all out.” he muttered sourly, and Lance burst out in proper laughter, leaning on Lotor’s shoulder. Lotor chuckled as well, and wrapped an arm around him. “We’re nearly there.” he promised, and Lance looked around again.

The soft, rolling hills of his childhood had vanished in their first day out of Pearlsteep, but only now was he willing to admit that they were well and truly in the mountains, sheer slopes of pale stone shining around them and bouncing back every clop of the cart horses’ hooves. If he sat up a bit he could make out the colourful blot of Pearlsteep nestled in the foothills, and beyond that a shiny smear at the horizon was all he could see of the ocean.

“I’ve never been so far from the ocean before.” he murmured, and Lotor squeezed him gently.

“We can always return there for holidays and such.”

“Still, I’ll miss it.” he sighed, leaning his head on Lotor’s shoulder as the cart made another tight turn. “But not as much as I would’ve missed you, if you hadn’t asked for my hand.”

“Flatterer.” Lotor pressed a kiss just under his ear, and Lance giggled.

“Is it really flattery if it’s true?”

“Mmm, I think so.”

They lapsed into silence after that, and Lance let his eyes drift shut. Two and a half days of travel had left him tired and vaguely sore, and Lotor had been teasingly, infuriatingly tight-lipped about what his home was like beyond that it was spacious, on the edge of the dragonlands, and well-prepared for Lance’s arrival. He’d initially imagined an estate like the Viscount’s, up the coast, but now that he saw the mountains up close he was having trouble envisioning a place flat enough to build a proper manor.

“Is it true that there’s dwarves in these mountains?” he asked some time later, breaking the peaceful silence.

“Not in this exact area, no.” Lotor hummed, leaning back to look up at whin wisps of cloud scudding by overhead. “There’s a stronghold or two deeper in the dragonlands, but they’re a reclusive folk.”

“They come up to trade, every once in a blue moon.” their driver chipped in. “Finest metalwork you ever did see, and they’re more than happy to barter if you’ve got somethin’ they’re after.”

“Sounds about right.” Lotor nodded.

“So, you two gonna need help moving yer stuff?” the driver asked, looking over his shoulder.

“Thank you for the offer, but no.” Lotor shook his head. “I’ll have my usual arrangement come for it later today, or possibly sometime tomorrow.”

“Alright.” the driver looked forward again, and Lance opened his mouth to ask what that was about. They turned around a final switchback before he could get the words out, though, and he gasped as the cliff cut away to reveal one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. It was like someone had taken a scoop out of the mountainside, and then taken a brush and painted the resulting ceiling and walls with long streaks of green and grey and soft golden brown. The lower half of the scoop held a small town, the buildings made of grey stone tinted and streaked with greens and browns that made them look... alive, almost.

He twisted to look back at the entrance as they headed into town, and paused at the sight of Lotor. His husband wasn’t even looking at the beauty around them, just at him, wearing a small, soft little smile that made Lance’s heart do funny things in his chest. “What?” he asked, and Lotor leaned in to give him a chaste kiss at the corner of his lips.

“You’re so handsome when you’re admiring something beautiful.”

“Stop it.” Lance laughed, swatting at Lotor’s arm as he blushed.

“It truly is a lovely place, isn’t it?” he looked around. Lance craned his neck back and looked up at the ceiling, taking in the wide bands of colour.

“Yeah, it is.” he agreed.

“Would you like to look around?”

Lance opened his mouth, then looked down at Lotor’s hand on the bench between them, so near his leg but not touching. “Not today.” he said, looking back at his husband’s face as he twined their fingers together. “I’ve waited three days for my honeymoon, and I don’t want to spend a second more than I have to out of your arms.”

Lotor leaned in with a groan, pressing their foreheads together, and Lance’s heart leapt in his look in his eyes when they opened again. “Don’t say things like that, or we may not make it home. You wouldn’t like that.”

“Idunno, I think I’d be alright with that.” Lance grinned cheekily.

“Wait until we’re on the trail to decide that.” Lotor warned, and Lance gave his husband’s hand a squeeze. Half an hour, tops, and they’d be far enough from town that even Lotor wouldn’t have a reason not to pin him up against the sheer stone of the mountainside and _finally_ consummate their marriage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter, boat life's been Busy lately. But, today you get a double update! The final chapter will be going up this evening (PST)

“Better?” Lotor asked, stepping into blessedly cool shade, and Lance pressed his head against his husband’s shoulder with a groan.

“Much.”

“Can you imagine what it would’ve been like if I pressed you up against the stone and held you there?”

“Don’t have to rub it in.” Lance grumbled. Fyllite, Lotor had delighted in telling him fifteen minutes into their three hour hike, held the heat of the sun even longer than heat from a hearth. Apparently the path was always that warm on sunny days, and being as high up as they were, that was most days.

“Would you like to see your new home while you cool off?” Lotor suggested, and Lance perked up.

“Absolutely.” he made to swing his legs down and stand, but Lotor just held him tighter and hefted him slightly, adjusting his grip. “Babe, c’mon, I can walk.” he chuckled, and Lotor pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

“I like carrying you, though. So light.” he bounced Lance in his arms, and Lance laughed as he re-settled his own arms around Lotor’s neck.

“Alright, then, Mr. big bad dragon.” he teased. “Show your prince his new abode.”

Lotor chuckled, dropping another chaste kiss on his lips as he walked deeper into the cave. It twisted around on itself, curling left before doubling back and only then opening up into a larger cavern. It was comfortably warm, and furnished with oversized stone furniture of odd designs. The decorations were distinctly dwarven, though, which he supposed answered the question of where it came from.

“This is the main room. On the rare occasion that I entertain, it’s largely in here.” Lotor explained, walking through towards an opening on the right hand side. “Through there is the kitchen, with food storage beyond.” he indicated another tunnel-corridor at the back of the main room. “This way, we have the bathing chamber.” he shifted Lance to one arm to gesture as he strode past a downward sloping corridor, and Lance’s breath caught in his throat the way it always did when he was reminded of Lotor’s draconic strength.

“Down there, the hoard rooms.” another gesture towards an offshoot corridor, this one with a slight upwards slant. “Here, a room for hatchlings, and here.” he spun on his heel, tucking his other arm back under Lance as he strode into the corridor opposite the future nursery. “Our room.”

Crystal lights came on at a hissed word of Draconic, and Lance gasped as the sight that greeted him. The bedroom had no bed at all, but instead a nest of what looked like incredibly fine fabrics. A nest easily four times as wide as he was tall, and deep enough the upper edge of the rim came to Lotor’s armpits.

“I’ve not been able to get a hold of the dwarves to procure a proper bed, unfortunately.” he said, and Lance laughed as he pulled himself up to capture his husband’s lips in a kiss.

“I don’t mind.” he murmured. “I’m sure you can fuck me senseless on anything.”

Lotor groaned into his lips, and Lance yelped when he was thrown down into the mass of soft fabrics. “Clothes off.” Lotor said, already undoing the ties on his own doublet. Lance was quick to pull the tunic over his head, but his trousers were still giving him trouble when Lotor climbed on top of him and captured his mouth in a searing kiss. “I said, off.” he growled, low and sexy, and Lance gasped as Lotor tore the fabric away with his claws, human appearance slipping to reveal the purple skin and golden eyes and polished silver horns Lance loved so much.

“One second.” he said quickly, fumbling at the knotted ends of his binding cloth. It came undone after just a few tugs, and he pushed Lotor away to sit up and unfurl it. Lotor pulled his ruined pants off as he did so, and both articles were cast away to elsewhere in the nest. Lance fell back, pulling Lotor into a kiss, and hooked a leg around his husband’s waist to rock up against his sheathed cock.

“Patience.” Lotor chided with a laugh, pulling away from Lance. Lance whined, but Lotor simply moved down, kissing and nipping at his neck and collarbone, reddening his skin before moving down the middle of his chest. Lance dug his feet into the pile of fabric under him and lifted his hips, grasping one of Lotor’s horns as his husband’s mouth met the inside of his thigh.

“Lotooorrrr.” he whined, and his husband just laughed into his leg before latching on and sucking hard enough to leave a blood-ringed bruise.

“I’ve never been allowed more than a short tryst with you.” he purred when he lifted his head, the gold of his eyes all but glowing. “Today, I fully intend to love you as comprehensively as you deserve.” he lowered his head again as Lance felt his cheeks burn with blush, biting down on Lance’s other thigh and sucking a matching hickey there. 

“Please, at least-” Lance gasped as Lotor’s claws scraped over his hips, and let out a soft little moan as his husband’s chuckle sent the best kind of shivers straight to his core. “At least get your mouth on me?”

“Of course.” Lotor grinned, and Lance dug his head back into the fabrics beneath him as Lotor’s tongue laved flat over his entrance.

“Harder.” he panted, bringing his other hand up to grip both of Lotor’s horns. Lotor just chuckled again, and that low vibration right in his folds drew a loud moan from Lance’s throat. “Lotor, please.”

Lotor didn’t respond, but he did let out a soft moan as he traced Lance’s lower lips with the tip of his tongue. Lance tried to pull him up, to force him to at least pay attention to his cock, but Lotor’s head refused to budge.

“How many times do you think I could make you come, just with my mouth?” he mused when he did lift his head, the angle forcing Lance’s hands down to the very base of Lotor’s horns lest they slide from his grip completely. “How long could I keep you here, jellied with lust, before you ran dry?” one of his hands trailed from Lance’s hip forward across his pelvis, claws stopping just shy of his pubes. Lance could only moan in response and arch up against the pinpricks of pressure, drawing another one of those sexy, sexy chuckles from Lotor’s sinfully talented mouth.

“I won’t work you dry, though.” he murmured, reaching to roll Lance’s cock between his fingers. “I’ll wait until you’re too worn out to even beg, and then I’ll fuck you properly. Fill you up, mark every inch of you so nobody can mistake that you are _mine_.” he pinched Lance’s cock, and Lance came with a cry.

“Do you like the sound of that?” Lotor purred, leaning down so his lips were only just shy of brushing Lance’s ear.

“Yes.” Lance gasped, shaking as Lotor released his cock before he could come again on the heels of the first.

“Perhaps I’ll see how many rounds you can hold.” he murmured, digging one of his knuckles in to dig between Lance’s folds, pressing not quite properly inside of him. “Slake myself in you until I’ve run dry and you’re a leaking, glass-eyed mess under me.”

Lance moaned louder, bucking up against Lotor’s hand, and it quickly moved back to holding his hip firmly, claws dug in hard enough to be undeniable. “Please.” he moaned, rolling his hips up against the thumb claw dug into the front of them. “Lotor, please, fuck me.”

“Not yet, my love.” Lotor chided, and lowered his head back between Lance’s legs, this time tonguing over his cock before moving lower. He cried out when Lotor’s tongue darted forwards, lapping into him, and the eager buck of his hips managed to keep it there for a split second before Lotor drew his whole head back and moved up to bite at Lance’s shoulder. He moaned loudly, but now two hands pinned his hips, Lotor’s full weight more than enough to keep him down.

“Lotoooorrrrr.” he moaned, throwing his head back as he tried to buck up against his husband’s sheath.

“I told you to be patient, did I not?” Lotor murmured, and Lance cried out as sharp teeth sank into his neck. Lotor pulled away only when the love bite was well and truly formed, and his smile was sweet as anything. “Now, where else would you like my mouth?”

“My cock.” Lance huffed, and Lotor chuckled.

“Not yet. Anywhere else?”

Lance whined, looking to the side, and Lotor swept down to nip at the exposed side of his neck. He tried to grab at Lotor’s horns again, but the angle was all wrong for any hope of leverage so he settled on gripping tight to Lotor’s shoulders. “Please.” he gasped as Lotor set to thoroughly purpling the side of his neck. “Lotor, I- I need-” he arched up against the weight of his husband as Lotor released his hips, then came with a cry as his cock was pinched firmly.

“Beg for me, my love?” Lotor murmured when he pulled away from Lance’s neck.

“Please.” Lance all but sobbed, hips jerking involuntarily as Lotor kept playing with his cock. “Lotor, please, I- I need- _Please_!” he screamed as he came again, and Lotor moved down to press a kiss to his cock.

“There, was that so hard?” he all but purred. Lance almost retorted, but any probably-stupid remark was cut off by Lotor sealing his lips over Lance’s cock and _sucking_. Lance’s vision all but whited out, and then it did go white when Lotor’s teeth scraped over the sensitive little bit of flesh.

“Lotor, _please_.” he groped blindly for his husband’s horns, silver against silver through his tear-blurred eyes, and no sooner had he found the protrusions than Lotor was over him again, hands on either side of his face and lips pressing to the corners of his eyes, catching tears not yet shed.

“Are you hurt?” he breathed, panicked, and Lance let out a wet chuckle.

“No, just.” he hooked a leg around Lotor’s waist and pulled himself up again, rubbing against Lotor’s swollen sheath. “I need you.”

“You have me.” Lotor murmured, pressing his forehead to Lance’s. “I swear on every star in the sky, Lance, you-”

“I need you _in me_.” he clarified, torn between laughing and smacking his husband upside the head. He settled for neither, instead grabbing Lotor’s sheath firmly and pumping it to coax out his cock.

“Lance, I-”

“Lotor.” Lance interrupted his husband, his voice much steadier now that the aftershocks of his husband’s masterful oral performance were beginning to face. “Please. I’ve already waited too long for this.”

Lotor blinked, then his look of mild confusion melted into a soft expression that made the need pooling between Lance’s legs burn hotter. “You’re right.” he admitted, taking himself in hand and lining up with Lance’s entrance. “But I still want to take it slow. Make this last.”

“That, I don’t object to in the slightest.” Lance grinned, lifting one of his legs to hook over Lotor’s shoulder as his husband slid into him. The hard back edge of the head of Lotor’s cock scraped gently against his inner walls as Lotor pulled almost all the way out, and Lance slowly relaxed back against the fabrics of the nest as his husband fucked gently into him. After a few thrusts his hands shifted to running repeatedly down Lance’s thighs, claws dragging shallow scratches in their wake with every pass, and the sting made up nicely for how slowly he was being allowed to take his lover’s cock.

No, right, his husband’s cock. They were married now, and somehow that simple fact made it infinitely better. Lotor moaned into Lance’s bruised neckline as he slid another ridge into Lance, breaths hot and heavy against his sweaty, spit-slicked skin. “How are you still so tight?” he half moaned as he started pulling out again. “Fuck, Lance, I could-”

Lance moved a hand up to grab the back of Lotor’s head, and pulled his husband down into a firm kiss. Lotor got the message pretty quickly, opening his mouth to let Lance’s tongue run over his razor-sharp teeth, and even after two years together it still made Lance’s heart beat harder in his chest. So much of Lotor was dangerous, his teeth and claws and horns, his speed and strength and inhuman reflexes, he could kill Lance in a heartbeat if he wanted to. But he wouldn’t, and every time Lance remembered that fact he got a giddy sort of head rush all over again.

“Don’t hold back.” he breathed when he pulled away, guiding Lotor’s face down to the yet-unmarked side of his neck. “Remind me-” he moaned as Lotor bit and sucked the skin just under his jaw, hips jolting up just slightly at the sensation. “Remind me I’m _yours_.” he gasped, and Lotor moaned low against his neck.

“I’d hurt you.” he murmured, more a rumble than anything else.

“I’ll enjoy it.” he promised, tilting his head to bare that side of his neck completely. “What’s the point of a canvas if you don’t paint it?”

Lotor let out a deep, rumbling growl and latched onto Lance’s shoulder, hips snapping forwards. Lance cried out, arching into the sharp pressure at both ends of him, and his hands scrabbled at Lotor’s back as he clung to his husband. Lotor barely drew out before slamming in again, and this time Lance cried out louder as Lotor hit his inner barrier, his husband’s name falling from his lips like a litany, a desperate plea.

He screamed wordlessly as he came again, and a split second later Lotor slammed into him harder and stilled with a groan. Hot come all but erupted from the head of Lotor’s cock, pressed against his innermost parts, and Lance could only moan breathlessly as he was filled. Lotor’s hips jerked and stuttered not quite against his own, bumping the head of his cock against Lance’s barrier and making him squirm and moan as the hot weight of Lotor’s seed settled in his womb.

One of Lotor’s hands moved to palm over his stomach as it began to round over the volume of come being pumped into him, and Lance came again with a whimper, drawing a moan from Lotor’s throat and spurring his erratic micro-thrusts faster. The sensation, intense at the best of times, was too much on top of the still increasing sense of fullness and the sharp jolts of Lotor marking up his neck and shoulder. He came again, hard, and the hand on his belly slipped down to play with his cock.

After that, he was gone.

\---

He came back down nestled soundly in Lotor’s arms, back to his husband’s chest, with a hand rubbing gently but firmly at his belly. Not terribly unusual for their more intense sessions, but he was still confused. “We’re in water.” he mumbled, and Lotor’s hand stilled for a moment before it began to move again.

“I carried you to the bathing chamber.” Lotor answered his unasked question without prompting. “How do you feel?”

“Mmm, full.” Lance smiled, tilting his head back as he stretched lazily. “Lil sore, but in a good way.”

“No pain?” Lotor’s hand ghosted over Lance’s neck, and he relaxed against his husband.

“Only the good kind.” he wriggled back against Lotor until he could feel his husband’s sheath against his ass, and let out a little moan when Lotor pressed a little harder on his stomach, causing some of the come to trickle out.

“I’m glad.” Lotor pressed a kiss to his jaw, and Lance bit back another moan as more come was massaged out of him. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

Lance opened his mouth to say yes, but all that came out was a moan as he felt another trickle of Lotor’s seed drip out of him. His husband’s hand stilled on his stomach, and he let out a little whine despite himself.

“Lance?” Lotor’s hand lifted from his stomach, moving up to cup his chin and turn his head until their eyes met. “Please, my love, if it hurts-”

Lance shook his head, pressing himself back against Lotor as well as he could. “Feels good.” he mumbled. Lotor still looked concerned, so he did his best to sit up and pull his thoughts a little bit more together. “Having you in me, I like it.” he reached up to grab Lotor’s hand from his chin, threading his fingers between his husband’s as he pulled it down to rest on his distended belly. “Makes me all sensitive.” he guided Lotor’s hand lower, shivering slightly at the sensation of claws dragging over his taut skin, and Lotor took the hint when his fingers met Lance’s cock.

“I’ll make sure to remember this.” Lotor murmured, taking Lance’s cock between two fingers and rolling it gently. “I told you you would want for nothing, and sexual fulfilment is no exception.”

Lance hummed softly, rocking his hips against Lotor’s hand as his husband’s other fingers dipped between his folds, and another little moan slipped out as he felt more come trickle out of him. Now that he thought about it, though... there was no reason for him to hold back anymore. This wasn’t like their trysts back in Pearlsteep, where he had to be presentable and ready to work with his father come morning. They were married now, alone in the privacy of their home, and Lance had no reason to go out for a full day or two at least.

“Actually.” he breathed, twisting in Lotor’s embrace to straddle his husband’s lap, draping wet arms around his husband’s neck and grinding down on his sheath. “I think I’d like it even more if you made good on what you said earlier, in the nest.”

“What did I say?” Lotor asked, breathless as his hands settled on Lance’s hips.

“That you’d fill me to overflowing.” Lance’s breath hitched as he ground his cock against Lotor’s sheath, his heart pounding at the thought of being so full of Lotor he couldn’t hold any more. “Fuck me ‘til you’re dry and I’m a blissed-out mess.” he moaned, and Lotor’s hands tightened on his hips, claws digging into Lance’s skin.

“You would want that?”

“Yes.” Lance moaned and let his head hang back, grinding harder on Lotor’s sheath. “Love it. Love you. Love being- full of you.” he moaned again, dropping an arm back into the water to give Lotor’s swelling sheath a squeeze. Lotor dropped his head forward, forehead pressing against Lance’s collarbone as a shudder passed through his whole body.

“What if,” Lotor’s voice was lower than Lance had ever heard it, a near-primal rumble that settled in his bones and sent erotic shivers through every muscle of his body. “I said I could put something more in you? Something fertile.”

Lance went still, breaths and brain stalling as he stared down at Lotor’s head. Fertile, unlike the come still slowly oozing out of him. Fertile, like- like- “A baby?” he breathed, and Lotor lifted his head enough to nod.

“Babies. Dragons never have less than two at a time.”

“Yes!” Lance threw his arms around Lotor again, this time pulling himself in and holding on tight. “I thought your season had already passed.”

“Not at all.” Lotor shook his head, and when they pulled apart he had a smile on his face so soft even his pointy teeth didn’t look all that dangerous. “Are you sure, though? The process is intense, for non-dragons.”

“I’ll have to go through it anyways, won’t I?” Lance countered, moving his hands to cup Lotor’s face. “I want this, Lotor, and not just because it sounds hot. I want to have a family with you, and I don’t care about the specifics of how.”

Lotor stared at him with wide, stunned eyes, and Lance grinned as he ground down on his husband’s now bulging sheath. “Put your babies in me, Lotor.” he purred, and promptly yelped as Lotor grabbed his ass and shot to his feet.

“Not here.” he growled, and pressed a fierce, brief kiss to Lance’s lips. Lance laughed when they parted, and leaned against Lotor’s chest as his husband carried him from the bathing chamber back towards their bedroom. Definitely a honeymoon worth the wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was still laughing slightly when Lotor tossed him down in the nest, and smiled up at his husband as he got comfortable. More come dribbled out of him as she spread his legs and lifted his hips, but he was a bit too giddy from the prospect of actually having children with Lotor to care much at this point. “What’re you waiting for, an invitation?” he teased, sliding a hand down over his slightly swollen belly and spreading his lower lips with two fingers.

“Just, thinking.” Lotor groaned, lifting a hand to drag down his face. “I apologise for this, but it’s most certainly necessary.”

Lance opened his mouth to ask what Lotor was apologising for, and wound up with his jaw hanging loose as his husband’s appearance rippled and _changed_. It was hard to keep his focus on the specifics, but one thing that was very clear was that Lotor was growing _big_ , and when his eyes could focus again he felt himself get perceptibly wetter around his fingers. He’d never given much thought to the fact that his husband must have a fully draconic form, but somehow this appearance was so perfectly fitting he couldn’t imagine him having looked like anything else.

His head lowered between Lance’s legs, and he spread them wider in silent permission. Lotor’s tongue flicked out, and Lance whimpered as he realized it was forked on the end. “Is that going in me?” he asked breathlessly, and Lotor’s great head nodded before nudging under Lance’s legs so they draped along the front and top of his snout. Lance nearly came at the first press of Lotor’s massive tongue against his opening, and as his husband’s thick tongue pressed deeper into him he did climax, inner walls clenching and spasming around the slick girth. Lotor didn’t slow down, though, just kept pressing his tongue further and further in until he was licking at Lance’s inner barrier.

Lance squirmed, but a single clawed digit pinned him easily. Not that he was trying to escape in the first place, it just felt... weird. Tingly, sort of, like the rest of his passage and- his eyes widened, and he moved a hand to rub at his cock. He could feel the pressure of his own fingers, but there was no accompanying _sensation_ , like trying to get off by rubbing at his pubes. “Lotoooor.” he whined, digging his heels into his husband’s scaly snout. Lotor huffed hot air out through his nostrils, buffeting Lance where he laid, and his tongue surged forward with enough force to make Lance cry out in surprise.

Lotor licked aggressively at the inside of the channel that passed through Lance’s inner barrier, the forced spreading of the channel allowing more come to ooze out, and by the time he pulled back Lance felt numb all the way up to his womb. He also felt markedly empty, and slightly lightheaded, and when Lotor leaned over him in human form he reached up dazedly to pull him down into a kiss. His chin was coated with sticky white, and his mouth tasted like a salty mixture of their combined fluids, but Lance didn’t much care.

“How do you feel?” Lotor asked when he pulled back, his voice soft and pitched just right to set Lance shivering.

“Weird.” he answered truthfully. “How am I supposed to enjoy your cock in me when I can’t feel shit?” he gestured at his crotch, and Lotor sat back with a chuckle, pulling Lance upright with him.

“Because I’ll not be using my cock.” he guided Lance’s hand to his sheath, and a few quick pumps had a foreign but distinctly phallic organ rising from his crotch. It was massively thick, so wide he’d probably need both hands to wrap around it completely, and easily as long as his arm with the only variance to its girth in that length being a few inches of taper at the top to a point not quite blunt enough for comfort

“Oh.” Lance’s voice squeaked, and his legs trembled as Lotor coaxed him up to kneeling. Sure he’d just taken his husband’s cock not half an hour ago, and that was wider at the base, but he’d never been able to take it all the way to the base. “Are you sure it’ll fit?” he asked anxiously, and Lotor chuckled.

“I have faith in you, Lance.” he murmured, brushing a thumb over Lance’s cheek. “And even if it’s a tight fit, that’s what the numbing is for; to ensure that you are not pained by this process.”

“Oh.” Lance looked away, his cheeks heating. That was, pretty obvious now that Lotor had said it. His husband chuckled, and gently turned Lance’s head back to face him enough for a tender kiss.

“We don’t have to do it today, if you wish not to.” Lotor assured him when they parted, settling his hands on Lance’s hips. “I’ll have these eggs ready for a few weeks yet, before they must be passed.”

“No, no.” Lance shook his head, reaching out to grab Lotor’s shoulders. “I-” he shut his eyes, and took a steadying breath before opening them again. “I want this. It won’t be any less intimidating tomorrow, and I want to have a family with you.”

Lotor surged forwards, kissing him fiercely, and Lance moaned into his husband’s mouth as Lotor’s no-longer-forked tongue teased his. “Sit on my prong.” he breathed when they parted, the words unmistakably a command, and Lance obeyed.

It was a strange feeling, to be sure. He had enough sensation left to know he was being filled completely and utterly, stretched wide open by his husband’s segmented prong, but it was a dull pressure, no different from a firm press on his arm. The point of the organ quickly came to rest against his inner barrier, a feeling not unlike his lower lips being spread, and he paused on shaking legs to look at his husband’s face.

“Keep going.” Lotor moaned softly, and Lance didn’t have much choice as his shaking legs partially buckled under him. Inside him, he could feel the ridges for two of the segments slide closer to each other, and let out a soft sound of understanding as he began lowering himself faster. The press of the tip against his inner barrier was the only point of contact with any kind of sensation worth noting, and he rocked his hips as he slid down Lotor’s prong to make that point of contact shift and rub.

The tip of Lotor’s prong caught on a divot in his barrier when he was maybe a hand’s breadth from fully seated, and he stilled when Lotor’s hands tightened on his hips. “Lance.” he panted, his face flushed and pupils blown wide. “May I?” he tugged gently on Lance’s hips, and Lance nodded. With a grunt from Lotor and a sharp thrust, the last few inches of his husband’s prong speared up into him at once. Lance cried out, gripping Lotor’s shoulders tight, and then moaned loudly as the prong’s point expanded.

“Lean back.” Lotor directed, and Lance did, letting his weight rest largely in his husband’s hands. Or, well, hand. Only one was supporting him, pressed to his spine around the lower half of his ribs. The other hand was stroking Lance’s skin where it bulged slightly over Lotor’s prong, a visible fullness leading from his pelvis up into his womb. “Are you ready?”

Lance nodded, and Lotor’s head dropped, forehead to his collarbone as he let out a deep moan. “You’re going to be so handsome.” he panted, hips rolling against Lance’s as his prong bulged. “So handsome, full of our children.”

Lance let out a soft moan of his own, matching Lotor’s movements as fresh, hot liquid pumped into his womb ahead of the bulge Lotor was slowly tracing up through his body. “Ready?” Lotor asked, the question obviously rhetorical as before Lance could do more than open his mouth to answer the bulge was pressing against his inner barrier.

Even with the numbing, the sensation was intense enough to make him jerk and cry out, and he went limp in his husband’s arms as Lotor slowly, gently traced the next bulge up into him, breathing heavily all the while. It was accompanied by more fluid, heavy and hot, and Lance moved one hand to the back of Lotor’s neck so he could easily drop the other to track the passage of the second bulge deeper into his body. Lotor moved their joined hands back down as the second one pressed against his inner wall, then through, and Lance shuddered as he felt himself teeter on the edge of orgasm.

“How-” he moaned as he felt the first tugs of fullness, the heat and weight far surpassing Lotor’s usual output. “How many?”

“Four.” Lotor panted, and Lance writhed helplessly on his prong as the third bulge neared his inner wall. “Fuck, Lance, you’re doing so well.” Lotor’s hand swept over his distended belly, ever so slightly cool against his taut and heated skin, and combined with the press of the third bulge into his womb Lance came hard. Lotor moaned with him, hips rocking as if to spur the bulge on faster.

“Look at you.” he panted, palming over the still-swelling bulge of Lance’s stomach. “So full of my eggs. Our children.” he moaned again, long and low, and Lance cried out as the fourth and final one forced its way into him, his mind going utterly blank in the face of overwhelming pleasure.

\---

He must’ve passed out near the end, because the next thing Lance remembered was waking in Lotor’s arms with the sound of water in his ears. He buried his face in Lotor’s shoulder and groaned softly, wiggling his toes just to make sure they still worked. They did, but as his awareness of his body returned Lance realized the fact that it had slipped away in the first place, and what had happened in that lapse. He groaned louder, tightening his arms around his husband’s neck, and didn’t complain in the slightest when Lotor lowered him so gingerly into the water. He did let out a noise of complaint when his husband pulled away, though, and Lotor pressed a kiss to his temple.

“One moment, my love. I need to grab a fresh towel.”

Lance cracked an eye open, and watched as his husband walked over to a small stack of towels. The soap laid on the edge of the large bath-pool thing, right where they’d abandoned it earlier, and when he saw Lotor coming back Lance let his eyes slip shut again, lifting one hand to rub over his belly. The warmth radiating from Lotor’s fluids trapped inside him was even more pronounced against the water’s not quite chill, and he imagined he could feel four distinct items bobbing within the suspending liquid. No, not items, eggs. Lotor’s eggs, in him. Their children.

“Scoot forwards.” Lotor said softly, and Lance did so without complaint, letting Lotor settle in behind him and draw him back to cuddle. “How are you feeling?” he asked, wetting the small towel in his hand and rubbing it over the soap.

“Full.” Lance smiled, running a hand over his belly again. “Warm.” he pressed his head back against Lotor’s shoulder, tilting his chin up until his husband got the hint and gave him a sweet little kiss.

“No discomfort?”

Lance shook his head. He’d probably ache like hell tomorrow, but for now Lotor’s numbing saliva was still well at work. “Just tired.”

“Only to be expected.” Lotor chuckled, bringing the towel down to rub over Lance’s stomach. “You did just have a clutch of dragons implanted in you.”

“I did.” Lance grinned, looking down at himself through the water. Usually, when Lotor came in him, the bulge was barely noticeable. Now he was unmistakably pregnant, easily looking to be four months along. A chuckle slipped out, and he leaned his head back against Lotor’s shoulder again.

“Something amusing?” his husband asked, idly rubbing little circles over his belly.

“Just, I shouldn’t’ve bothered saving that tunic.” he chuckled again, smiling up at Lotor. “It’s not gonna fit anymore anyways.”

“Mm, I think it’ll fit just fine.” Lotor purred, pulling the towel from the water and setting it on the edge of the bath before sliding both his hands under Lance’s belly. “As long as you let it ride up in front, so I can see your handsome baby bump.”

Lance laughed, and twisted in Lotor’s arms to give him a kiss. “You really wanna see that all the time?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Lotor frowned, looking genuinely confused. “I can think of no sight more attractive than this.” he slid his hands up over Lance’s stomach, fingers splayed and claws carefully held away from Lance’s skin. “My husband, heavy with our children.” he pressed gently, and Lance’s heart abruptly leapt into his throat as he looked down.

No clouding in the water, but without being able to feel most of his crotch that wasn’t very assuring. “I’m not leaking, am I?” he asked quickly, and Lotor chuckled as he bent around Lance to give him another achingly gentle kiss.

“No, you aren’t.” his husband assured him. “And you won’t be until the sealing secretion dissolves.”

Sealing secretion? Lance frowned, and Lotor picked the washcloth back up as he elaborated. “After the last of the eggs and assimilation fluid are passed, we dragons produce a thick pseudo-fluid which seals the cervix. It only holds up for about a week though, in non-dragons.”

Lance stared blankly at him, and Lotor sighed. “Right, you wouldn’t know dragon biology.”

“Yeah, no, I only understood maybe half that sentence.” Lance shook his head.

“Well, the important thing is that you won’t leak.” Lotor patted his belly with the towel-free hand. “I’ve plugged you up for the next week.”

“Only a week?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “I thought a dragon pregnancy would be longer.”

“Oh, it is.” Lotor grinned. “But they’ve only enough nutrients for a week, and as you’re not a dragon...” his hand drifted down to Lance’s crotch, fingers dipping inside him. The pressure he exerted was enough to make Lance shiver, though the sparks of interest didn’t get far in his exhausted body.

“We’re doing this again?” his heart sped up in his chest, and Lotor’s ears twitched adorably as he picked up the sound.

“At least once a week.” he purred, lowering his voice to that pitch which never failed to make Lance shiver. “Perhaps more often, if you can stand it.”

“Is that the only sex we’ll be having?” Lance squirmed slightly, getting comfortable against his husband. “Not that your prong’s not great, just-”

“We can have our usual sex as well.” Lotor assured him. “I just can’t come in you like I usually do, since you’re already full.” he patted Lance’s belly, and Lance twined his fingers with Lotor’s again so they were both resting a hand on the packed bulge of his womb.

“They’re gonna look like me too, right?” he looked up at Lotor for confirmation. “I wouldn’t mind having a bunch of little yous running around, but they’re my kids too.”

“Yes, they’ll look like you.” Lotor chuckled, giving him another quick, chaste kiss and rubbing a slow circle on Lance’s belly. “The assimilation fluid will make sure of that.”

“Will they be getting any bigger?”

Lotor nodded. “Much. From what I’ve seen of humans, freshly hatched dragons are approximately the same size as your own young.”

Lance shivered, struggling to imagine how huge he’d be with four babies in his belly. Isidora had had trouble with just her twins in the last month or so, and she was taller than him by a good few inches. Sturdier, too. He doubted the last third of this pregnancy was going to be much fun, on a day-to-day level. “So, like, little off topic but... when you shapeshift, can you change just one part?”

“Yes, but I doubt even one as talented and experienced as you would be able to take the true size of my cock or my prong.” Lotor chuckled.

“Oh, heavens no.” Lance laughed. “I was thinking of your tongue.”

“My, tongue?” Lotor frowned.

“Yeah. I didn’t get to enjoy it much, what with the numbing and all.”

“You’re not repulsed by it?” Lotor asked, seeming genuinely confused, and Lance’s chest ached.

“I could never be repulsed by you, Lotor.” he said firmly, gripping his husband’s hand on his belly tighter and lifting his other hand to rest against Lotors face. “You are the most handsome man I’ve ever seen, and your dragon form is just as attractive.”

Lotor’s cheeks darkened, warming under Lance’s hand, and he abruptly ducked his head against Lance’s shoulder, hunching down to do so. Lance laughed, and moved his hand to card through Lotor’s hair. “Admittedly I’ve never seen a _dragon_ dragon before today, but I’d let you do whatever you want to me in that form. Or, well, I would if you hadn’t already had your way with me.” he chuckled, and Lotor made an unintelligible sound into his shoulder.

Lance hummed softly, leaned his head against Lotor’s, and picked up the washcloth from where Lotor had dropped it next to them. The water had already done most of the work, but he took the time to wipe down his chest and arms before rousing a still-blushing Lotor to clean himself. His legs were still shaky when he stood, and a dull ache was moving in between them as the numbing effect of Lotor’s saliva wore off, so he didn’t complain when Lotor scooped him up in his arms for the third time today.

Nor did he complain when, after settling him carefully in their nest, Lotor stepped back and transformed into his fully draconic form. Lance hadn’t really noticed the first time, too caught up in the moment, but Lotor’s eyes were exactly the same in his half and dragon forms, and his hair wasn’t much different. He still had the loose lock hanging down in front between his glorious horns, but as a dragon the rest seemed to grow like a horse’s mane, down the middle of his purple-scaled neck and falling in a silky silver curtain on one side. He ran a hand through it as Lotor settled down next to and around him, and once his husband had gotten comfortable he pushed himself up to sitting and scooted over to prop himself up against Lotor’s side.

His scales were smooth and warm, and when Lance turned his head to press his ear to Lotor’s chest the beating of his heart was almost as soothing as the waves on the shore back in Veradera. Lotor twisted, shifting as he curled around to rest his head on Lance’s legs and fix one questioning golden eye on him. Lance smiled, and let his eyes drift shut as he rubbed his belly. “We’re gonna be parents.” he murmured, and Lotor made a pleased sounding rumble.

He could hardly wait to be a father.


End file.
